customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Called Assassination (Thevideotour1's version)
'''It's Called Assassination '''is the 21st episode in the fifth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on April 4, 1994. Summary The Tiger Troops and the kids discover about the assassins who are about to murder them. Plot Cast *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Mater (Christopher McDonald) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Akiko (Megan Miyahira) *Bridget (Melissa Altro) *Danielle (Cristina Pucelli) *Jaclyn (Melanee Shale) *Jeanette (Alexander Palm) *Jerry (Kyle Stanley) *Joe (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) *Liang (Christopher Aguilar) *Lolita (Janessa Beth) *Mark (Steve Van Wormer) *Serena (Stephanie Sheh) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Stephanie (Michelle Montoya) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) *Male Assassin (Nicholas Cage) *Female Assassin (Anne Heche) Trivia Quotes Quote 1: *(after the Tiger Troops theme song, we see a view of the Tiger Troops lab) *Yang: Okay, guys. Let's get started. *(cuts to the Tiger Troops and the kids at the Tiger Troops lab) *Stephanie: So the assassins were trying to murder you at the streets. *Chris: Actually, Stephanie, it's called assassination. *Stephanie: Ooh! Can you tell us more? *Chris: Sure. So assassination is the action of murdering people. *Yang: Exactly. *Jeanette: By the way, guys, is there anything that has to do with assassination? *Rachel: Yes, Jeanette. There are weapons that have to do with assassination. You know: Swords, kunai daggers, nunchucks, guns, and garrotes. *Jerry: Really? The assassins can use those type of weapons. *Rachel: Yes, Jerry. *Mary: Huh! I never thought assassins can use nunchucks like me! *Chris: Mary, I bet a lot of girls use nunchucks than boys do. *Mary: Huh?! *Chris: Mary, what I'm trying to say is that a Tiger Troops action hero uses nunchucks and it is inspired by Bruce Lee. *Liang: Wait a minute. Do you think assassins can use a pair of nunchucks? *Chris: Yeah, Liang. I guess so. Assassins can use any type of weapon to murder people. By the way, why do assassins have to murder people? *Joe: Well, when assassins kill a prominent person, it's called assassanation. *Chris: Assassination?! Are you insane!? You said the same fucking word that I said to you! *Joe: Listen, Chris. You don't have to worry about assassins coming into the lab and kill us, and if they do, we're all die, then all the blood will spill out of our bodies, and we'll have to go to the hospital and stay there, is that right? *Sophie: Yes. That's right. *Jay: I don't think I can handle this. It just seems like we're going to get injured if the assassins murder us. *Sophie: I bet Mary knows a lot about assassination, don't you think? *Chris: Yeah. Just give her a chance. *Mary: When assassins kill people, they are dead and they will lose their entire life. *Mark: That's right, Mary. You know a lot about assassination. *Mary: Thank you, Mark. *Mark. You're welcome. *Ellen: I use a sword and I murder enemies. *Danielle: Really?! That's great! So a sword is a cutting tool that can be used for cutting or thrusting. *Chris: You think swords are toys? *Danielle: I don't think so. *Darren: Well, if only we can find a way to solve it. *Jeanette: Yeah, right. *Zack: Does this mean we can find the assassins? *Liang: Of course. *Zack: All right, let's get this over with. *Abigail: Come on, let's go outside and find the assassins so we can murder them. *Diane: Well, all right. *(the Tiger Troops and the kids go outside) Transcript